Edge of Madness
by Zeea
Summary: Part 1 - 9 A work in Progress - Future Tess comes back to change the inevitable future, and it leaves Maria to deal with the consequences


Tears rolled down the woman's cheeks. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. "Baby..." She sniffled before kissing Maria firmly on the lips. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too Tessa." Maria stroked her fingertips across Tess' cheek before pushing her towards the Granilith chamber. "Go... before it's too late." Then she flinched from the sound of a loud explosion less than a mile away. "Go now!" Maria cried and pushed Tess again.  
  
Taking a deep breath Tess disappeared into the chamber. She clutched the key in her hand and shoved it into the hole, the Granilith hummed to life, and Tess jumped back slightly in surprise. She felt dizzy from all the swirling colors, then slowly lifted her hand up and felt herself being pulled inside. The feeling had made her sick the first time she did it too. She braced herself against the transparent wall.  
  
It felt like an eternity, but at the same time, only seconds. She was falling, screaming out as she crash landed in a flower bed. Tess took in a deep breath, her body ached. Slowly she pulled herself up and glanced around. She laid her hand against the side of the house she had landed beside as she tried to get her bearings.  
  
Then Tess looked up, and she saw the familiar plastic beads over the window. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Maria." She whispered before tapping on the window. "Wake up Maria." Tess said a little louder, and watched Maria toss, turn, then kick at the blankets before turning her head towards the window.  
  
Slowly Maria climbed out of her bed and walked towards the window. "Tess?" Maria asked groggily. "What are you doing here?" She looked different though. Her hair was dark red, and longer. "What's going on?"  
  
"I have to talk to you." Maria nodded and stepped back to let Tess come in.  
  
Easily Tess lifted herself through the window, and looked at Maria. She couldn't help herself, she reached up and touched Maria's cheek, and saw the bewildered look on her face. "What are you doing here Tess?"  
  
"I have to talk to you... things have to change." Maria looked even more confused now.  
  
"You should sit down Maria..."  
  
"Okay..." Maria walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, then turned on the light beside her bed.  
  
"I'm from the future... and if... if you don't change things... it'll ruin your life."  
  
"What!?" Maria exclaimed. But Liz had already gone through this with Max.  
  
"Everyone you love will die... except for me and you... we're the only ones... Max and Liz thought they saved the world... until Kivar came and killed them. They were so blind... they loved each other too much, they were too selfish! It ruined everything." A tear rolled down her cheek. "And if you don't change things... Alex will be the first to die...oh god it was an accident." Tess let out a quiet sob. She cried so many times over Alex. She had never intended on killing him. It was an accident. She didn't know that her powers could do that.  
  
"You what?" Maria stared at her wide eyed.  
  
"I was trying to decode the book... you have to go to me Maria... tell me! Tell me that if I do it Alex will die! That my son will die."  
  
"You have a son?"  
  
"No... not if you change things... you have to kill him."  
  
"What? Who!?" Maria did not like the way this sounded.  
  
"Max. Michael has to be king for everyone to be okay... Max has to die for that to happen."  
  
"No! I won't do that!"  
  
"You will once you know what happened." Tess closed her eyes and reached forward, cupping Maria's face in her hands. She let Maria see everything. She could feel Maria trying to jerk away from her gasp, and the wetness of her tears covering her hands.  
  
When Tess opened her eyes she watched Maria's eyes roll back in her head, so she slowly laid Maria back on the bed and kissed her temple. "I love you Maria." Then Tess stretched out beside Maria, rested her head on her chest, and wrapped her arm over her stomach. She closed her eyes, and in minutes felt herself fading into Maria. She knew Maria would do the right thing.  
  
Maria woke up alone hours later. Her head was throbbing painfully as she sat up. She remembered Tess... her soft lips against her skin. The flashes. Pain ripped through her chest. How Michael died. And herself, from Tess' view.  
  
Her hands were shaking. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she was covered in blood. Michael's blood. Tess took Maria into her arms and rocked her gently, before washing the blood from her skin, and her hair, then laid her in the bed and held her.  
  
Maria got dressed, and walked out of the house. Amy was gone at some convention. She walked down the street, her feet were carrying her, she knew exactly where to, but she didn't want to go. But she knew she had no choice.  
  
She caught him off guard, he tried to defend himself, but he didn't want to use his powers on her. Maria watched his body dissipate into dust, before climbing back out the window, and she started walking again. This time soaked in blood. Her mind was racing in so many different directions, she was scared, and her head hurt. What was going to happen now?  
  
Part Two  
  
Michael drove down the road on his bike, heading towards the Evans' house. He was supposed to be meeting Max for some reason, he wasn't sure what. Then he saw Maria. He had every intention of just speeding past her. They weren't together anymore, and she didn't seem to understand that. But as he got closer he realized her clothes and herself were stained red.  
  
Concerned he pulled over beside her, thinking she'd been hurt. "Maria?" She looked up from the ground and furrowed her brow. "What happened?"  
  
"I had to... Tess said... I couldn't loose... I had to." Tears rolled down her cheeks and Michael leapt off his bike. "I need you Michael don't leave me." She sobbed and collapsed in his arms.  
  
Carefully Michael lifted her up, and looked at her. Her eyes had slid shut, and she was trembling. He was too worried to try and ride his bike with her in this state so he set her down and yanked off his jacket. It was a cold day, and she was wearing jeans, a tank top, and no shoes. He quickly wrapped it around her before picking her up and walking again. He'd take her to his house first.  
  
Michael sat her down on his couch and looked at her. "Maria?" He asked cupping her face.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she focused on him. "No!" Maria cried flinging herself at Michael. "Don't leave me."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Maria. You need to tell me what happened to you." Just because he told her things were over between them didn't mean he didn't care. He did love her, but he wanted her to be safe. Obviously she was anything but safe at the moment.  
  
"Max..."  
  
"Max did this?" Michael growled and stood up quickly, Maria's arms fell from around his shoulders and she slumped down to the floor and started crying. "I'll kill him!"  
  
"Too late." Maria whispered, lifting her head up slowly to look at Michael. "Now you'll be king, and you won't leave me!" She cried out and Michael simply looked at her. What was she talking about?  
  
"Come on Maria, we need to get you cleaned up." Michael helped her up to her feet, and led her down to his bathroom. "Take a shower, and I'll go find you some clean clothes."  
  
Maria shook her head. "No. Don't leave me." Michael sighed inwardly but nodded. She started to unbutton her jeans, but her hands were shaking. "Help me please." Maria whispered, and looked up at Michael.  
  
First she wouldn't leave. Now she wanted help. Maybe this was all just some plot to make him stop ignoring her. But no, she was covered in blood, completely freaked out, and he could see it in her eyes. Without saying a word Michael walked towards her and undid her pants and pushed them down her legs.  
  
Maria braced herself against his shoulder as she stepped out of them, then watched as he stood up, and pulled her tank top over her head. She felt his fingers lingering on her sides, ever so gently, then he unhooked her bar, and slid her panties down her legs.  
  
It wasn't a complete shock to Michael's system. He had seen her semi naked before. Well more he had felt her naked body more than seen it. But for some reason, that wasn't on his mind right now.  
  
Michael turned on the warm water and guided Maria under the spray of water. The partially dried blood began rinsing away, and spinning in a red slurry down the drain. Then Michael stripped himself of his clothes and climbed in behind Maria.  
  
Picking up the wash cloth he lathered it up with soap then started washing her body gently. Part of him was hoping he didn't find any cuts beneath the blood, but at the same time, he hoped he did, because then that would explain where all the blood had come from. Well some anyways.  
  
"Don't leave me." Maria whispered as Michael finished rinsing her hair, causing him to look at her. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you Maria. Why do you keep saying that."  
  
"Because I saw you die... I held you in my arms as you died." Michael's brow furrowed. Now he was really worried.  
  
"I'm not going to die."  
  
"I know you won't... not now. Because I...oh god... I killed him Michael." Her jaw trembled. "I killed him!"  
  
Michael pulled her into his arms and held her tightly when she started to cry. "Who Maria? Who did you kill?"  
  
"Max." She whispered softly.  
  
"You killed Max?" Slowly Maria nodded her head and Michael took a deep breath.  
  
"Why?! Why would you do something like that?!" He couldn't help but explode. Why would she do something like that?! He didn't understand.  
  
"Tess..."  
  
"What about Tess?" He growled. Tess was supposed to be coming by within the next few hours, she had been helping him with his powers. The only one, other than Maria, that had ever encouraged him in the slightest about his powers.  
  
"She came... she...killed Alex. But she didn't mean to!"  
  
"You're not making any sense Maria!" Michael barked and climbed out of the shower angrily. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, reached in and shut off the water, then threw one at Maria before walking out of the bathroom.  
  
Part Three  
  
There was a knock on the door and Michael sighed and walked into the living room and watched Tess walk into his apartment. "Hey Michael... uh sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt." Tess smirked slightly at Michael who was clad only in a towel. But then she saw the look on his face. Now was not the time to joke around. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Maria." Tess raised an eyebrow. "Could you go over to Max's? See if he is there. Maria keeps babbling about Max and killing him, and... just go see if he knows anything."  
  
Tess nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Tess said before leaving quickly.  
  
Michael turned and headed back into his room and saw Maria in his bed with her eyes closed. Michael pulled on a pair of boxers before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Maria?"  
  
"Lay with me." Maria opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
Without a word Michael did as she said and climbed in beside her. She was still naked and her skin was damp and hot. "I didn't want to do it Michael, but I had to." Maria rolled onto her side and touched his chest, tracing a V shape on his skin. "Oh no... don't tell Liz. She'll never forgive me! Neither will Isabel. Please Michael, promise me you won't tell them!"  
  
Michael just looked at her for a minute. "I promise." He told her then kissed her forehead. Maria snuggled into his chest and laid soft kisses on his skin. "Michael, make love to me."  
  
"Maria..."  
  
"Please. Prove to me that you'll never leave me." Her hand slid up and cupped his cheek, then pulled him down for a soft kiss.  
  
Tess walked into Michael's apartment, completely stunned. Quietly she walked into his bedroom and found Michael and Maria in the bed, both obviously naked under the covers. Maria's back was pressed against his chest.  
  
"Michael." Tess said softly, trying not to wake up Maria.  
  
Michael looked at Tess, then Maria, then back again. "What did you find?"  
  
"Some blood... and a pile of dust." Michael nodded.  
  
"What did you do with-"  
  
"Got rid of it.... and some clothes. They'll all probably think he left." Michael nodded again.  
  
"Tess... I think you should-"  
  
"Tessa?" Maria's voice was soft, almost child-like and filled with sleep. "Lay with us."  
  
Tess looked at Michael, and he nodded so Tess climbed up beside Maria and felt the girl's arm wrap around her waist. Tess' eyes went wide for a minute before she leaned into Maria's embrace.  
  
An hour later Maria woke up screaming. "Michael!" Michael jerked awake from his light sleep and saw Maria clutching onto Tess.  
  
"He's dead Tess! I did it! I killed him!" Tess held onto Maria, gently stroking her cheek.  
  
"Shh Maria it's okay. Just calm down." Michael watched as Maria melted into Tess' embrace. Seconds later the small girl's breathing had calmed again. "Michael? What is going on?"  
  
"Later Tess... I'll tell you what I know. Just not right now." Tess nodded and rested her head against Maria's and closed her eyes.  
  
Michael walked out of the bedroom and fell back onto his couch with a sigh. He'd gotten flashes from Maria, while they made love. Of Tess. She was older though. Of Alex's funeral. Of the two of them in bed together, after making love. So many flashes and they all confused the hell out of him. He didn't know what to think. Some things he'd seen had been of Maria and Tess together, naked, exploring each other's bodies.  
  
Michael heard a frantic pounding on his door and got up quickly. He walked over and pulled it open. Then he saw his worst nightmare.  
  
Amy DeLuca stood glaring at him. "Michael Guerin! Do you know where my daughter is?!"  
  
Part Four  
  
Michael's mouth opened and closed. What was he supposed to tell her. "She... um..."  
  
"Michael!" Maria screamed and Michael paled instantly.  
  
"A little help in here would be nice!" Tess yelled and if possible Michael's face paled even more.  
  
Amy DeLuca slapped Michael hard across the face. "How dare you!" Amy barked and pushed past Michael.  
  
Tess heard Amy's voice and waved her hand over Maria's body that was tossing and turning on the bed, and molded the sheet into clothes before her mother could burst into the room.  
  
Maria jerked wake crying and launched herself into her mother's arms. "Mommy!" She cried.  
  
Amy held her daughter tightly, rocking her gently. "What is going on here? What happened to my baby?"  
  
"I don't know Ms. DeLuca. She just showed up here like this.  
  
"Don't lie to me Michael." Michael shifted and shook his head like a sullen school boy.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"I'm taking her to the hospital."  
  
"Do you want me to drive?" Michael offered. He wanted to be sure Maria was okay.  
  
"O-okay." Amy said slightly confused. From what she'd gathered over the last few months the two of them had broken up. And that Michael wasn't even talking to her.  
  
Amy looked at the doctor. Confusion written across her face. "I don't understand."  
  
"Your daughter is very sick. There is something very wrong with her. My recommendation is to check her in, so we can run some tests and see what is wrong. And most likely it is something mental."  
  
"Are you telling me my daughter is insane?"  
  
"I'm just suggesting we run some more tests." The doctor turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Amy looked at her daughter was laying in bed, sleeping, and Amy hoped peacefully. "I'm supposed to be leaving town for a few days... another convention in Nevada. I can't leave her like this, but I have to go."  
  
"So go. Ms. DeLuca, I will make sure one of her friends is always with her. We'll take care of her."  
  
"Thank you Michael." Amy said softly.  
  
"Hi." Tess said softly as she walked into the room. Both looked Michael and Amy looked at her. "Is she... any better?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "No... but thank you, both of you. For helping her, and taking care of her."  
  
"She'll be fine Amy." Michael said glancing over at Maria.  
  
"Why don't you two go for a while... I'm just going to stay with Maria. But I have to leave in the morning Michael... so just come by then. I'll make sure they know it's okay for you to be here." Michael nodded.  
  
"Thanks." He said before leading Tess out of the room.  
  
Michael and Tess walked outside and she looked at him. "You going to tell me what is going on now?"  
  
"She killed him."  
  
"I figured that much out Michael. Why?"  
  
"Because you told her to."  
  
Tess eyes went wide. "What?! Why would I do that? Michael I swear I didn't!" Tess was so dumbfounded. He thought he told Maria to do it?!  
  
"Calm down Tess. I know it wasn't [i]you[/i]. But it was you."  
  
"You're not really making sense Michael." Tess bit her lip a little.  
  
"The future version of you... with red hair, longer... you slipped into her room, and you made her see what would happen if Max didn't die. Everyone but you and Maria was dead. So you came back... but something happened. And I don't know how to fix her now."  
  
"This is my fault..." Tess looked down at the ground as they walked. "So Max is dead and Maria is insane because of me."  
  
"Tess-"  
  
"I've gotta go Michael." Tess said before hurrying off in the other direction.  
  
Michael sighed and watched her go. That wasn't supposed to happen. He raked his fingers through his hair before heading to the Crashdown. Someone would probably be there. They needed to know about Maria.  
  
But what would happen when Isabel and Liz figured out that Max was gone. But he wouldn't tell them it was because of Maria. If it came right down to it... he'd say he did it. He'd made a promise to Maria. He just had to figure out what was wrong with her first.  
  
He pushed open the doors to the Crashdown and walked inside. Liz was there. Isabel was there. Alex was there. Isabel and Alex were sitting in a booth, Liz waiting tables. "Michael have you seen Max?" Liz asked as she rushed past him. "He was supposed to be here half an hour ago to pick me up."  
  
"I don't know. I don't keep track of him." Michael muttered walking over to the table that Alex and Isabel were at.  
  
"Hey Michael." Isabel said looking up at him. "What's wrong..." She knew Michael, well she liked to think so anyways, and usually he didn't let it show when something was wrong, but by the look on his face, it couldn't be good.  
  
"Maria is in the hospital."  
  
"What?!" Alex yelped.  
  
"Maria is where?" Liz asked dropping a plate and rushing over to the table.  
  
"What happened?" Isabel asked, more calm than the other two. She did consider Maria a good friend, and was concerned, but she was the ice queen. She could be calm at any time.  
  
"I don't know... I found her earlier, just walking down the street. Something is wrong with her. Amy had her admitted to the hospital."  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Alex asked. "Can we go see her?"  
  
"Yeah. Amy wanted to be alone with her today. But tomorrow... I promised Amy someone would always be with her while she's out of town."  
  
"We have school tomorrow Michael." Liz said in a condescending tone.  
  
"So don't come then Liz." He snapped. "Wouldn't want to break into that busy schedule of yours."  
  
Liz glared at him before turning around and walking away from them.  
  
"Do you know anything about what might have happened to Maria?" Alex asked, and Michael shook his head.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Part Five  
  
Several hours later Michael was working in the kitchen at the Crashdown. He was barely paying any attention to anything he was doing. Already he'd screwed up half of his orders. Caught the grill on five times, and destroyed about ten hamburgers. He just couldn't stop thinking about Maria. He was worried about her. What if there was nothing he could do? What if she stayed like this?  
  
With a sigh he threw the spatula on the grill and stormed out of the kitchen. "Michael!?" Liz yelped. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going on break." He growled and walked over to the booth that Tess was sitting in. He just looked at her as she stared at the table top. "Where did you go?"  
  
"I walked for a while... then went to go see Maria... and talk to Amy."  
  
"Oh." Michael said. "And?"  
  
"And... Amy is really scared... we have to figure out how to help her.... but you have to tell me what you saw."  
  
"I got a lot of flashes... they confused the hell out of me... but I got flashes from her, that were from you. You were pregnant... with Max's kid... and... you killed Alex."  
  
"You killed Alex?!" Liz shrieked as she over heard Michael and Tess' conversation.  
  
Alex walked back into the Crashdown at that exact moment and raised an eyebrow. "No one killed me. I'm right here." Alex said before slipping into the booth beside Tess.  
  
Liz looked at Alex, then glared at Tess before stomping off. "Alright... who killed me?" Alex asked confused.  
  
"I got flashes from Maria." Michael said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Maria killed me?"  
  
"No. I did." Tess whispered. Her jaw trembled. She was the reason Maria was like this, and she'd killed Alex.  
  
"Look. It was an accident Tess. You didn't do it on purpose. You didn't know mind-warping him would kill him." Michael tried to reassure her. "Look. We'll figure out what is wrong with her. Tomorrow we all need to go see her. Until then I'll try and figure something out."  
  
Three months passed before Michael even had an idea of where to start looking for what may be wrong with Maria. He walked into Maria's room and found her sandwiched between Tess and Alex. Not a strange sight. She always asked whoever was visiting to lay with her. She was sleeping now. The nightmares would of course start soon. She always had nightmares.  
  
Only four people ever came to visit her. Himself, her mom, Tess, and Alex. Liz was too caught up in the 'woe is me, I lost the love of my life' and Isabel would offer to come, but always admitted she was sure she wouldn't be any help. She was upset over loosing her brother. Thinking he'd just left town, she wanted to know where he'd gone, so she spent a lot of time trying to figure out where he could have gone.  
  
Alex was softly whispering in her ear, and Tess was playing absently with her fingers. "I've got a lead... I'm gonna have to take off for a few days."  
  
Alex glanced at Michael, but didn't stop talking to Maria. Tess on the other hand got out of the bed and quickly walked over to Michael. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I have an idea of what may be wrong with her. I'm gonna go check some things out. I'll be back in a few days."  
  
"Michael. You can't leave her. She's still having her nightmares."  
  
"Yeah, and you and Alex both can calm her down."  
  
"But she asks for you."  
  
"Look. Tess if this works, when I get back we can fix whatever is screwed up inside of her, and it'll all be over." Tess closed her eyes for a second and looked at Maria.  
  
"Fine. But hurry back."  
  
"Yeah, I will. See you in a few days." Michael walked over and pressed his lips against Maria's temple.  
  
"Michael." She whispered, with her eyes still closed. "Don't leave."  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
"No you won't." Michael grasped her face gently in his hands and looked at her until she opened her eyes.  
  
"Yes I will. I promise you I will be back in a few days." Michael kissed her softly and she frowned before closing her eyes and snuggling back into Alex's chest. Michael nodded to Alex, then Tess before quietly slipping back out of her room. He was on his way to New York. He'd found out there was another batch of them. Maybe they'd have some clue as to what the hell was wrong with Maria. He hoped they did.  
  
Part Six  
  
Michael glanced around before slipping through the space between the boards over the abandoned subway entrance. He'd been searching for weeks after he'd met Hal Carver, for any information on the other pods. Finally he'd gotten a lead to New York, then asked around a few places. The answers led him to an abandoned part of the Subway.  
  
He walked down the half lit tunnel. Then he saw the pods. Just like the others. A worn couch. Two mattresses, on on either side of the 'room.' But he didn't see anyone. Fantastic.  
  
"Yo." Michael heard a voice and turned around. Coming face to face with his near exact double. He looked mean. Several piercings, tattoos, and spiked hair. "Who's you?"  
  
"Uh..." This was not what he had expected.  
  
"Ray. Don't be so rude." Isabel's look-a-like came around a corner and wiggled her eyebrows. "It's Mickey. Can ya tell?" She pressed her body against Michael's. "Ah'm Lonnie. Dis is Rath. Ava and the King" She rolled her eyes. "They's out fuckin."  
  
Rath grabbed Lonnie's neck and kissed her hard before shoving her onto the couch. "Whadaya want?" He snapped at Michael.  
  
"I need some information."  
  
"Yeah?" Rath smirked. "Whadaya need to know?"  
  
"A friend of mine is sick."  
  
"So? Have ya duke heal her."  
  
"He's dead." Rath raised his eyebrows and Lonnie sat up quickly.  
  
"No shit? Then you's da man." You's da king now." She licked her lips while watching him. "You can heal along with everthin else."  
  
Rath growled and grabbed the back of her neck again. "Down girl."  
  
"I don't think that will work." Michael said doubtfully. "She... some one alien made her see flashes. Now she keeps having nightmares and her mom had her committed."  
  
Lonnie chuckled quietly. "Aw fucked your bitch and fucked her mind?" Lonnie got up and moved towards him. "Human bitch? Damn. They's weak. Ya ever fucked 'nother alien?"  
  
Michael reached out and grabbed her throat. "Alright. Shut the hell up. Tell me what i need to know or I'll snap your fucking neck."  
  
"You's da duke alright." Rath watched the surprised Lonnie struggle against him. "Chill man. Ya bitch is sick. The flashes fucked up her mind. It's a alien thing. Sometimes it happens. The bitch just can't handle what ya give her." Rath smirked. "I put a couple a chicks in the mental ward."  
  
"How do I fix it?" Michael tightened his grip on Lonnie's throat. Rath didn't seem phased.  
  
"Connect to her again."  
  
"What if it wasn't me?"  
  
"Oh kinky." Rath smirked. "Do the same thing duke. Have the other one connect to her."  
  
Michael released his grip on Lonnie's throat and shoved her backwards onto the couch. "Thanks for your time." Michael said before turning and walking out of the subway. He climbed on his bike and started it, then headed for home. He just hoped that having Tess connect to Maria would work. Would fix everything. But what Lonnie said... he was the King now?  
  
A few days later Michael got back to Roswell, and went straight to the hospital. He hurried up to her room and hoped that Tess was there.  
  
He walked up to Maria's room and was greeted with a very unhappy Amy DeLuca. "She's worse."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's been screaming for the last day... they've had to keep her sedated. Because she won't stop screaming. Fix her Michael. Please." Amy begged.  
  
Michael furrowed his brow. Fix her? What was that supposed to mean. Tess walked out of Maria's room and bit her lip. "She knows Michael... I had to tell her."  
  
Michael looked at Amy, who looked surprisingly calm, then at Tess before nodding. "You have to connect with her Tess."  
  
"No." Tess shook her head quickly. "I... I can't. I'm the reason she is like this." Tess hissed at him. "It wasn't your fault. Tess, please. I'll explain, just do it." Tess closed her eyes and looked at Maria, barely moving except for the faint rise and fall of her chest. Her wrists and ankles strapped down to the bed. "Are you sure it'll help?"  
  
"I'm positive."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Amy asked.  
  
"Keep everyone out of her room while we do this... I'm not sure how long it will take. But from what I know... it'll work. She'll be okay again." Amy nodded.  
  
"Fix my daughter then." Amy said softly and watched as Michael and Tess walked inside the room and shut the door behind them.  
  
"How do you know this will work?" Tess asked as she stood on one side of Maria, and Michael stood on the other.  
  
"I found out there were two sets of us... the pods. The other set was in New York. It's happened before. To other humans. Maria's mind couldn't completely handle the flashes you gave her. She wasn't strong enough. In the future she was a lot strong, she'd dealt with it all, but all at once... she couldn't handle it. And on top of that with killing Max... it was too much."  
  
"What were they like?" Tess asked softly as she rested one of her hands on Maria's.  
  
"Not anyone I'd want to run into in a dark alley. Or even a lit one."  
  
"Oh." Tess whispered. "How do I do this?"  
  
"Connect to her. Try to wipe out some of the flashes... you'll know the difference between that and her own."  
  
"I can't! That's how Alex-"  
  
"Only because you kept doing it. Just once. The memories will come back, but not instantly. She'll be able to handle them then." Tess chewed on her lip. "You can do this Tess." Slowly she nodded.  
  
"Okay." Tess murmured and closed her eyes, then rested her other hand on Maria's shoulder.  
  
Michael watched for a second before doing the same and joining the connection. If he could heal... if something was really wrong with her, then he could fix it.  
  
Minutes later Michael and Tess pulled away from Maria, both slightly panting, and Maria whimpered. She began tugging on her restraints and opened her eyes. "Michael?" She murmured.  
  
Michael quickly moved back to Maria's side and touched her cheek. "Maria?" She whimpered again.  
  
"Michael... what...? Oh my god." A tear rolled down her cheek and Michael wiped it away.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Maria. You're okay."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"No. Don't. We'll talk about it later." Maria nodded slightly before turning her head to look at Tess.  
  
"Tess... thank you." She whispered and the blonde smiled faintly at her.  
  
"I'll go get your mom." Tess walked over and pulled open the door.  
  
"Mom?" Amy rushed over to Maria's side and pushed her messy hair from her face.  
  
"You're okay?"  
  
"I... think so." Both women looked at Michael.  
  
"She's fine." The women smiled at each other and Amy hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
Part Seven  
  
A week passed. Amy had to go out of town again, but she promised Maria that it would be the last time for as long as she could. And she'd even told Maria to stay with Michael, who didn't object. But before Amy let Maria stay, she had told Michael, very sternly that if he had sex with Maria he would regret it.  
  
Michael wasn't even going to chance it. All he did was hold Maria while she slept, with some minimal kissing.  
  
Now Maria was in the shower, and he was getting ready for work. "Michael?" Maria said as she shampooed her hair.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
"You got the flashes that I had right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"What did... what did you think of the ones with Tess?"  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"You know which ones Michael." Maria said tipping her head back to let the shampoo rinse from her hair.  
  
"Oh. Those ones."  
  
"Yeah... so what did you think?"  
  
"You mean am I okay with the fact that after I died you hooked up with her?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Well I guess if I'm dead, I don't have much say in what you do."  
  
"Michael." Maria said, disapproving of his casual manner in the discussion.  
  
"I don't want to think about being dead, and leaving you alone. Especially not like that. Because it isn't going to happen again. Not like that. But you and Tess found comfort in each other. Sexual or not... I guess I don't have a problem with it."  
  
"Have you talked to Tess since... since you guys healed me?"  
  
"No. She's been avoiding me."  
  
"Me too." Maria bit her lip and stuck her head out from behind the curtain. "You have to work... I don't... would you mind if I... if I called her and invited her over? I want to talk to her about the flashes."  
  
"That's fine." Michael nodded and walked over to Maria. He kissed her softly on the forehead. "Whatever will make you happy."  
  
Maria smiled at him and kissed him softly. "So if you happen to come home and we're in bed naked...?"  
  
"Then you're in trouble." Michael smirked and kissed her again. "But do you feel that way about her Maria?"  
  
"Well... yeah. The flashes kinda ... I don't know. I mean... its really confusing Michael." Maria pouted and Michael touched her lower lip.  
  
"Call her, talk to her, figure things out." Michael kissed her softly. "I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
Maria finished her shower and took her time drying herself off, she applied a thin layer of vanilla scented lotion, and then walked into Michael's room stark naked. She was home alone, so it didn't really matter, plus her towel was wet now, and she was dry. She flipped through her clothes that had taken up residency in Michael's closet until she found something to wear. A black knee length skirt, with a simple pale pink tank top.  
  
She towel dried her hair, and then used the blow dryer before pinning it up away from her face. Slowly she walked into the living room and found her sandals and slipped them on, and then found her cell phone. Nervously she chewed on her lip, contemplating calling Tess.  
  
She sunk down onto one of the stools that sat at the bar that separated Michael's kitchen from the living room, and stared at her phone. Tess' number was dialed in; it was just a matter of pressing the button. Maria chewed on her lip and tapped her fingers against the table top.  
  
Maria wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting there when there was a knock at the door that startled her so much her phone flew out of her hand and skittered across the kitchen floor. Quickly she leapt from her seat and hurried over to the door; she peeked through the peephole and saw a nervous looking Tess on the other side.  
  
She yanked open the door quickly and looked at her. "I was just going to call you."  
  
"Oh... I've been standing out here for like half an hour..."  
  
"Did you knock?" Tess shook her head.  
  
"No... I just couldn't get the nerve to actually knock." Tess let out her breath in a loud whoosh and shifted her weight.  
  
"Yeah... Come on in." Maria stepped back allowing the blonde girl to step inside. "I've wanted to talk to you...but you've been avoiding us."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, I've been thinking." The two girls walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Michael and I were kind of getting worried."  
  
"I know I'm really sorry... but I've been with Alex... talk to him, he helped me work some things out... he's the only reason I'm here now... Other wise I'm not sure what I might have done."  
  
"It's because of me isn't it?" Maria asked. "The flashes... I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't be... I mean it's silly for you to be sorry when I was the one that caused them and... I just needed to think. I mean all the things I got from you that were from the future version of me... and I mean it happened. Now we just have to deal with that."  
  
"How are you dealing with it?"  
  
Tess bit her lip. "Aside from the sex with Alex?" Maria's jaw dropped.  
  
"Wha... what?" Tess blushed.  
  
"It... We... well...I mean it isn't just sex... there's more to it." Her blush darkened and she tucked some hair behind her ear. "Anyways... I just wanted to make sure things were okay, and I mean you're fine, so it's all fine, and it's over now."  
  
"It's not just over now Tess... we were together."  
  
"In a future that doesn't exist anymore. It's all different now. Michael isn't going to die, he's king and I have no intentions of ever hurting Alex so... it's okay now."  
  
"That wasn't the only reason we were together Tess. I... I felt it... the connection we had."  
  
"But it's not going to happen now Maria." Tess snapped and Maria sat back slightly shocked. "You're with Michael, I'm with Alex, and we're never going to be together like that." Quickly Tess stood up and straightened out her skirt. "I have to go." She said then without waiting for a response from Maria she hurried to the door and pulled it open.  
  
Maria jumped slightly when the door slammed shut. She couldn't help but feel a deep sadness. Though they weren't together now, they had been in the future, and she felt the love and passion that they had shared, and Tess had too... but now Tess seemed so adamant that it wouldn't happen. Maria sighed softly and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it over her self and closed her eyes. It was all too much.  
  
All the emotion of everything wore her out so quickly since Michael and Tess had healed her. She could feel things coming back to her, and they didn't help, but so far she hadn't gone insane again, so she was alright.  
  
Part Eight  
  
Tess got back into her car, and angrily slammed the door shut. She slammed the palms of her hands against the steering wheel, then shoved the key into the ignition and cranked it before quickly pulling out of the parking lot at the apartment. She sped the whole way back to Alex's climbed out and headed around the side of the house and let herself in through his side window.  
  
Alex looked up quickly from his place on his bed where he had been strumming his guitar when Tess burst into his room. She had tears rolling down her face and wordlessly walked over to the bed and climbed up beside him and curled up against his side.  
  
Without a word Alex set his guitar aside and wrapped his arms around Tess, and gently combed his fingers through her hair. "Shhh." He murmured softly. "I take it that it didn't go well." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. Alex let his forehead rest against the crown of her head and just held her gently while she cried.  
  
Tess was in love, she had admitted that to him, and it wasn't just because of the flashes. She'd always had some sort of an attraction to Maria since she showed up in town. But because of Max, and her Alien destiny she had fought with herself to ignore the desire, but now with the flashes and the possibility of that future, it made it harder for her to do so.  
  
"She doesn't want me because she wants me... she wants me because it's what happened in the future. The flashes made her have feelings for me. She doesn't care about me because she always did. She hated me when I first showed up here." Tess rested her head on Alex's chest and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"What about us Tess?" Alex asked her.  
  
"What about us?" Tess lifted her head up a little.  
  
"This relationship that we have here right now... what is it?"  
  
"I... I don't know Alex. I don't want to be alone right now... but that isn't the only reason I'm here." Tess sat up a little and looked at him. Why did everyone want to get all intense about everything?  
  
Alex watched her for a moment before pulling her back into him and then he kissed her forehead. "Get some rest Tess." He told her quietly.  
  
Maria was still lying on the couch when Michael got home. He looked at her for a minute, her eyes were closed, her breathing was slow and steady, and she looked so peaceful. He walked over and sat on the edge of the couch, causing it to shift, and disturb Maria's sleep. She sat up quickly, and then blinked a few times before her eyes focused on Michael's concerned face. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Michael asked pushing some hair back from her face.  
  
"Just a little sleepy."  
  
"Did you sleep all day?" Maria nodded and Michael kissed her forehead, before lifting up her legs so he could lean back against the cushions of the couch, and let Maria's legs fall over his lap. He pulled her a little closer, and made sure the blanket was still around her. "What happened with Tess?"  
  
"It didn't go well... she got mad at me. I don't think she has those feelings..." Maria's face crumbled. Her head was a confusing place to be. And this made it worse. If only Tess loved her, at least something would make sense.  
  
"She got mad?"  
  
"For even suggesting that we'd end up together. She said I had you, and she had Alex. And that you weren't going to die, so we'd never be together."  
  
"Well I don't exactly have any intentions of dying anytime soon Maria." Maria looked up at Michael. Now he was angry. She could see it in his clenched jaw, and stoic eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry." She murmured softly. She couldn't talk to him about this. Maybe she should just forget about Tess.  
  
They sat silently for several long moments before Maria shifted out of his lap and glanced at him. "I'm sorry Michael. I think I'm... just gonna go to bed." She got up and headed for the bedroom, then paused in the doorway. "Are you coming?"  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes." Maria let out a soft sigh and walked into the bedroom, and closed the door part way behind her. After changing into her pajamas she climbed into the bed and snuggled up into one of Michael's pillows. She was expecting him to come to bed. She glanced at the clock. Ten minutes passed. Then twenty, twenty-five. Her eyes were getting harder to keep open. Maria stifled a yawn, and her body gave up, and she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
